


A Family We Belong To

by OrChan12



Series: Through the years [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Wedding Planning, Yamaguchi's version, characters and ships will be updated, dealing with past, there will be some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seem to go well for Tooru and Tadashi. However, before they get their happy ending, Tadashi has to face his neglecting parents, in the times Japan discussing the same-sax marriege issue. </p>
<p>Also, they have the biggest decision to make: whose last name they will take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in AU where Japan consideres same sex marriage (I don't know what happens in Japan, so I call it AU). 
> 
> Yamaguchi and Oikawa would refer each other in first names at this point, also their last names aren't mentioned for a reason. 
> 
> There are many important things that happen during them planning a wedding, so part six is a multi-chapter fic. It's a whole arc. Arc that will include many fluffy moments. 
> 
> Dedicated to Nat-chan :)

People are born with two names. The first name is given to us by our parents the day we are born. The second name stands for the family we are born into. It's a name that goes with us for generations. Our last name stands for the family we belong.

 

_“It’s not just sex. It’s love. It’s two people connecting…with four other people…and aliens.”_

 "That's sounds like an amazing story," commented Tooru.

"That sounds worst than '50 Shades of Grey'," said Tadashi.

"Well, if '50 Shades' was taking place in space, it wouldn't have any haters."

"Yes, because that's the problem with the movie."

It was a quiet evening. They finished moving the previous day, all the boxes were gone. Tadashi still wasn't used the big apartment, but it wasn't something he complained about. Now, they were sitting on their couch in their living room, watching TV together. Everything went right for Tadashi. He was living with a guy whom he loved, in a great apartment and he had a good steady job. He couldn't ask for more.

Though they got engaged, they still haven't started planning anything yet. The issue for gay marriage in Japan became a hot topic after the Supreme Court in the USA approved same-sex couples to get married in every state. Since it wasn't decided yet, it was too early to make wedding plans. The only one was excited was Tooru's mother, for finally her youngest son was about to get married too.

He didn't tell his family about his engagement. They cut their ties with him long time ago; making it clear to him he wasn't welcome in their household. His parents didn't give him time to talk to the rest of his family. He tried to call, but they blocked his number. Their firstborn was about to get married, but they wouldn't be there.

"Why do look down?"

Tadashi looked up and saw puzzled Tooru staring at him. "Nothing," he answered, "just over thinking."

"Well, I can't blame you, I have no fucking idea myself what the hell Suzanne writes," Tooru joked. He turned off the TV and faced Tadashi. "What are you thinking about?"

"What will we do if we won't be able to marry in Japan?" It wasn't a lie. Straight engaged people just start a planning a wedding. They don't have to worry about finding a place to wed whereas same sex couples couldn't even get married in their countries most of the times.

"Denmark sounds like a great country."

"I'm serious."

"Me too, I've always wanted to travel to the Scandinavian countries."

He couldn't help but smile at that option. There was nothing wrong in planning the small details. "I want to get married here, closer to my friends and family."

 

Tadashi was so busy with the moving; he forgot to announce the news to his friends. He didn't even realize that, not until Tsukishima asked him about the ring he was wearing. "It looks expensive," he assumed, "where did you get it?"

"Tooru bought it for me. We got engaged last week," he announced with a smile. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"How the hell do you forget to do that?"

They were sitting in a café, catching up. Apparently, Tsukishima was also seeing someone, a guy named Tanaka whom Tadashi wasn't familiar with. Tsukishima doesn't talk about him a lot, but it was probably serious since he mentioned his name.

"By the way, Kuroo also popped the question," mentioned Tsukishima in a dull voice.

"Seriously?!" Tadashi almost yelled. He noticed the way people were staring at him and lowered his voice. "Well, Kenma and he are dating for quite a long time…" Just like Tsukishima and Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma were childhood friends who started dating each other in high school. The only difference was that they kept their relationship.

"Yeah, Kenma tried to contact you, but you were busy, so…"

Tadashi looked at his phone, but there weren't any massages or missed calls. "Did he? That's weird; I think my phone is broken." 

"Anyway, next Friday they are holding a party, but they will probably let you know."

"Are you planning to come with Tanaka-san?"

Tsukishima almost spilled his drink. "Of course not, it's too soon. Are bringing that trash-looking guy who looks like he wants people to punch him?"

"First of all, yes, I'm bringing my fiancé to a gay engagement party. Second, this is also how he describes you."

 

"Something big or something small?"

"I would want something small, with just the people who are close to us."

"Are you sure? Why not making it a big event?"

"Because I want to celebrate it with the people who care about us."

"This sounds really boring."

"Not everything has to be extravagant."

"Well, you don't know how to celebrate then."

They were talking about the details of the wedding, witting next to each other in the living room. Earlier that day, the government held a meeting about the same sex couples marriage issue and things looked positive, though it wasn't decided yet. The majority didn't show objection, so there was a wide public support.

"So basically we covered almost every issue," said Tooru. "Planning a wedding isn't that hard, why people are making such a big deal?"

"Because we are just talking about it, we aren't planning anything," explained Tadashi. He wanted to say something more, something embarrassing. He felt his face turn to red. "There is a thing we haven't decided it…"

"Only one? That's optimistic of you."

He never dared to ask Tsukishima that question, mostly since he knew what the blond would say. "I'm talking about… never mind, it's stupid."

"Try me."

"Some couples have a theme song," he wanted to burry himself from shame. Who suggest this type of a thing? It was something teenagers do, not two working adults.

"You look cute when you blush."

"Stop it."

"I'm serious." Tooru took out a phone and looked through his play list. "We at least need to practice dancing as a couple, or else we would look stupid." He chose a song called 'Sugar' by an American pop band and played it. He stood up, and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Tadashi smiled. "Yes, you may."

 

Though his everything was going great in his private life, work wasn't on the same page. The last week was stress full since his company started working with a new client and he had to deal with moving to a new place. Tooru couldn't just wait for the day to be over and get back to his apartment. It felt as if he was going home rather than an empty place to stay during the night. Or maybe that's what it was.

He was working on a presentation when he secretary walked in. "Excuse me," she interrupted him, clearly she didn't feel comfortable to disturb her boss while he was working.

"Yes?" He said without even looking at her.

"There is someone here who came to see you -"

"Did he make an appointment?" There weren't many people who came to his office for hanging out. There were his parents, Iwaizumi and Tadashi who came to visit him, but Ito already knew their names and faces.

"No, sir, but he insists it's important-"

Tooru cut off Ito's sentence again, "I really don't have time for this, tell to come back in another day."

"I told him that and he told it's about Miyuki- I don't know who she is."

Tooru stopped everything and now paid attention to the young woman who stood in front of him. She was a little nervous. Tooru tried to remember whom his secretary was talking about. He didn't know anyone named Miyuki personally, at least not someone he dated for more than a week.

"What's his name?"

Ito looked embarrassed for not introducing the name. "His name is Tsukishima Kei."

Was there a reason for his fiancé's ex to visit him in the office? "Call the security guards."

Ito was bewildered. "I'm sorry… what?"

Tooru went back to work. "Just call the security if he keeps bothering you," he said offhandedly.

Someone burst into the room. "I heard that!" He yelled.

Ito was now sure she needed to call the security. "Ito-chan," Tooru referred to her while looking at his visitor, "you can leave us alone."

Ito looked confused, probably sure she messed up her job. "Sorry, sir."

"It's okay, you can leave early today."

Tsukishima ignored the secretary's glaring when he walked towards the desk Tooru was sitting and sat on one of the chairs in front of him.

"Next time please don't bother my secretary," Tooru said once she left the room.

"Am I such a threat to you, you need to call the guards?" Tsukishima said with a smug smile. Tooru seriously wanted to punch that trash-looking jerk.

"Who was the one who ended up with the guy?" Tooru reminded him. "Which leads me this point, what the hell are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

"This is one of tallest buildings in area, it's not hard to find. Also, Yamaguchi talks about your job, so I know what you do."

"Great, but I need an answer to the first question too."

Tsukishima was silent for a moment, considering his words. "There is someone who wants to meet you."

Tooru was more confused. "I don't understand."

"She is waiting outside. I'll call her in."

 

Tadashi bought the groceries before heading home. At first he used to get lost, especially since he lived in the center of the city, but he got used to it quickly. He had to admit, he didn't have any trouble to get used to his new apartment. He was surprised how easy it was to refer it as a home rather than just a place to stay overnight. It wasn't just a roof top. It was a place someone was waiting for him or a place there the one he loved came back in the end of the day.

He tried to open door, to see if it was unlocked. It wasn't, Tooru probably got home earlier. "I'm home," he announced.

Tooru immediately approached to him, taking some of the bags. "Welcome home," he said. "Do you need help?" he asked though he already helped Tadashi. There was something odd about his behavior.

"Tooru?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course, why would you ask that?"

"Because you stand in the entrance and you don't let me in."

"There is something I have to tell you."

Tadashi blinked in surprise. "What is it?"

"You have a certain visitor…"

"Is it Tsuki? I met him yesterday-"

"No, I would react differently if I saw him. They were a little shy, but I think they are ready to face you now."

Tooru started walking towards the kitchen, Tadashi following him. However he didn't make to the kitchen once he noticed the teenager sitting next to the dining table. She noticed him too, and stood up. She blushed a little, she felt a bit awkward. From the shock, he dropped everything he was holding.

"No way… Miyuki?"

"Nice meeting you again," she said, "onii-chan." 


	2. I'll Sing You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions and Tooru gets to meet Miyuki- who can't pronounce his name correctly for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, thanks for coming back for another chapter! This more angsty than what I expected, and not much OiYama moments...
> 
> In case you guys wnder how hard it is pronounce Oikawa's name, I have a friend who for some reason struggles with the Japanesse names (though they are easy to pronounce). 
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> (Also, why did no one point out that there is a BIG grammar mistake in the title?!?!?! I'm fixing the name)

Tooru looked at the teenage girl who stood in front of him. She was quite tall for her age, with long dark brown hair and big brown eyes, few freckles covered her cheeks- just like her older brother. They looked the same, as expected from siblings, but still different. Whereas Tadashi was the cute type, Miyuki's looks was a little erotic. She was definitely one of the popular girls in school. Yet, Tsukishima didn't have to introduce her.

He heard stories about Miyuki before. The night Tadashi revealed to him the past, was the night he also told Tooru about a younger sister, who was ten years younger than Tadashi and the rest of his family. Because of obvious reasons, Tooru never met anyone from Tadashi's family- not until this day.

He got up and approached to the young girl. "Nice to finally meet you," he said with a grin. "I'm Oikawa Tooru. You're probably Miyuki- chan."

"Yes," she said. She wasn't shy like her brother. She took a step back, checking him. She didn't look much impressed. "Well, you do have a fabulous hair."

"Thanks," he said though naturally good-looking hair wasn't the only good thing about him. "Please, sit down."

She sat next to Tsukishima, and Tooru went back to his sit. Tsukishima explained the situation. "She came to my place because my mother gave her my address, but I think it isn't relevant."

Tooru turned to the girl, "you made all this way to Tokyo to see you brother again? You two must be close." He already knew the answer, that she probably forgot about her brother, but he wanted her to tell him the truth.

"I," she started but a guilty expression was shown on her face. "I actually forgot about him. Mom and dad, they don't talk about him. I mean, I do know I have a brother. I just assumed he was- "she swallowed before she could answer- "gone."

Both men were quite, not sure how to react. Miyuki continued, "However, grandma is hospitalized now. She demands to see him. She suffers from dementia; it's not surprising to hear her talking nonsense. I started to suspect something was wrong when she said that my parents kicked him out of the house. I was eavesdropping to their conversation when she confronted them, so I was surprised they didn't deny it. But when I went inside the room, they started telling her she was imagining things and that brother was gone.

"Sometimes she has moments of clarity, usually when I'm around. She told the real story- that my brother came out in front of my parents, but they didn't except him. She got angry at them, but there was nothing she could do at her age. I didn't believe at first so I wanted to check myself. She gave Tsukishima's name, thinking they're still together. Surprisingly and conveniently, there was only one Tsukishima in our area, Tsuki's mother.

"I went to visit her- she was with her grandkids. I asked her-"

Tsukishima cut her off, "long story short- she is now here."

Tooru glared at Tsukishima, wondering what he was trying to hide. He went back to Miyuki. "Do you parents know you're here?"

"No, they are used to me running away sometimes; it shouldn't worry them as long as I come back after two nights. I was afraid at first, but now I'm ready to face my brother."

Tooru thought about the idea for a moment. Tadashi would love to see his sister again, but would he be happy knowing she ran away? Moreover, did he need to hear how she found out he was alive? However, what if it were Tadashi's only chance to see his family again?

He got up and put on his jacket. "I think I've finished working for today. Would you like to see your brother's apartment?"

She smiled widely. "Yes, thank you very much, Okinawa-san."

"It's Oikawa," he corrected her.

 

On their way home, as they got out of the building, Tooru noticed the way his colleagues stared at the teenage girl. It was rather sickening- she was only fifteen. Some of them were married! Even he never looked that way at a minor nor at other women when he was dating someone. She was wearing her high school uniform; they could learn to control themselves.

He wanted to stop at Iwaizumi's office first, but remembered that he was supposed to be in meetings. They went to the parking lot; he opened the door for her. She sat down and he took the chance to call Tadashi first, only to find out that he wasn't home.

He finally sat down, wore his seatbelt and started driving. "That's a nice car," commented Miyuki.

"Nice? That's all you can say?"

"It's a very expensive car." She was impressed. She wasn't afraid of luxuries nor felt uncomfortable. She enjoyed it. "Brother is sure living the good life."

He didn't say anything. He wanted her to think that it was true. She already learned enough.

"I guess it's true what dad says about you guys," she added.

"What does he say?"

"That all of you are rich and that's why there are poor families." She said casually, as if she was saying something regular.

"That's… that's just wrong in so many ways… Also, I'm not gay."

"Bisexual?"

"No, I'm straight."

"So… Demi-sexual?"

"What does it even mean?!"

"Asexual?"

"Yeah right, there is no freaking way I'm asexual. I told you, I'm straight. Where do you learn all these terms?"

"I did my research on Tumblr. So… why are you with brother?"

He sighed before he answered. It was hard to explain to other people. The only one who probably understood him was Iwaizumi. "Because… I think you'll understand when you meet him."

"That's your best answer?"

"Fine, he is cute- even though he is a man, he is kind, loyal, hard working person-"

"I get it, there is a list."

 

Last time he saw her she was small chubby girl, some teeth were missing when she smiled. However, the little girl who stood in front of him was practically a woman. She was beautiful. He wasn't allowed to see her, nor saying goodbye. Yet, she stood there, right in front of him. He went to hug her, making sure she was real. At first, she was shocked; she didn't expect him to embrace her. But then, she hugged him back.

He didn't notice he started crying, not until she said, "Are you crying?"

He let go of her, noticing she quickly wiped her own tear, hoping he wouldn't notice. She hadn't changed, maybe except form the fact she was wearing makeup that turned her in. He pretended not to notice.

Tooru just stood there, enjoying the scene in front of him. "This is my fiancé-"

"Yeah, I already met Okinawa-"

"Oikawa, it's not that hard to pronounce!" he fixed her angrily.

"Hey, don't yell at my sister," Tadashi glared at him. He usually didn't do it; he was used to the taller man's behavior, but not around Miyuki. She was still his precious little sister.

"I'm fifty percent of the main characters in this story, she should learn to pronounce it correctly," he muttered.

Suddenly it hit him. He couldn't believe he forgot about the most important thing! "Wait a minute, do mom and dad know you're here?!"

"Of course, I have a friend who lives here," she said with a smile. "I just told them I'm staying with her. It is summer break after all."

 

She was used to lie. She constantly lied to her parents, mostly white lies. So, what damage it would do to lie to her brother? Apparently, he still thought of her as a little girl, as Tooru told her. She pouted at first, but remembered he didn't get to see her grow.

He didn't look much older than in the photos, though he was supposed to be 25. He was kind. He was the loving type, maybe even doting. They set down in the wide living room, he offered her hot-cocoa, which she agreed to; Tadashi couldn't stop asking her questions. He asked her about school and her friends, but she noticed he didn't ask about her - their- parents.

His fiancé was there, not saying anything even though he knew she lied. She wasn't sure she liked him. He looked like the cunning type, a person who would use people's flaws to his advantage. His hair seemed to be his only good natural quality, except his looks. Brother sure managed to get the hot guys. From the conversation she held with him earlier, he did seem to care for brother.

"So, is there a reason why you lied to mom and dad saying you're staying with your friend but came here?" His face got serious.

For a moment she was worried he discovered her cover story. "What do you mean by that?"

"We haven't seen each other for ten years. I know what mom and dad probably told you about me. How did you know I'm here? Clearly, you didn't plan to go out," he crossed his arms. Tooru was sitting there, smiling for himself.

"Grandma told me," she gave up. It was the purpose she came for, wasn't it? She just wished for a couple more days before she had to tell him the truth. "She is sick. The doctors don't know how, much time she has left. She wanted to see you before she… you know." She clapped her hands and begged him, "Please go visit her before she loses her sense completely! She would love to know you're okay! It's important for her. Also, I think she would like to meet Mr. Fabulous Hair!"

"If you want to call me, just say brother-in-low," suggested Tooru.

Tadashi didn't say anything. If anything, he looked confused. She wanted him to agree and go back with her. However, it didn't look like he was considering it. "Are you tired?" he asked her. She wasn't the only one in the room who was taken aback from his reaction.

"You had hours of driving here, you perhaps wanted to sleep," he was avoiding the subject. "We have a spare bedroom with a futon."

She wanted to protest, but he was already gone. Tooru already got up, following him. She trailed after both men, but made sure they didn't notice her. She stood outside of what she assumed was the spare room, eavesdropping. "Can you tell me what happened?" it was brother in low's voice. "I thought you did want to meet your family again."

Tadashi didn't answer right away. She wished she could look inside without being noticed. "They still don't want to see me," he said, he voice was shaking. "She had to do it behind their backs."

"She also said that it was for your grandma. She wants to see you- and me too!"

"And what are we going to do?" He sniffed. Did he cry? "Sneak around when they are not around? They made it perfectly clear to me that I wasn't wanted anymore. They didn't allow me to say goodbye to anyone. They told everyone I died in an accident, I have no idea how my grandma knew I'm alive. It took me years to get over it. I can't deal with it again."

She felt a little guilty. She only thought about bringing back, but she never considered the meaning behind her wish. After all, she herself only recently found out he was still alive, there was a reason why her parents wanted to keep it a secret. They were good parents; always there for her, she had only good memories of them. However, it wasn't that way for him. He was an outcast- turned to one by his own parents.

She wanted to apologize. She entered the room, but she didn't say a word. They only stared at each other, Tooru wiped Tadashi's tears, and yet she felt as if she interrupted an intimate moment. It reminded her of mom and dad, who could show love without touching, just looking at each other. She understood why Tooru said she would understand once she met him. It was because the way they looked at each other- it told what they felt about each other.

She coughed to let them know she was there too. "Umm… guys?"

Each one took a step back, looking embarrassed. "Sorry about this," Tadashi said, "I will make the room ready soon."

"I'll leave you two alone," Tooru said and got out of the room.

She waited until he left to start her apology. "I'm sorry for bothering you-"

He cut her off, "Don't get the wrong idea! I'm seriously happy to see you. I glad to see the person you grew up to be.  I was a good student too, but I was shy and not very popular, so it's a relief to know you're doing great. You went through a lot of trouble to get here; I should apologize for acting this way."

"I want to stay in touch!" she declared. "I don't want to gain nothing from our meeting. I… I also want to there on your big day."

He approached to her and raffled her hair. She stopped him. "You're ruining my haircut!"

He just laughed. "You're still the same."

She felt how her face flushed. "No, I'm not. I'm a big girl now."

 

Tadashi was excited to meet his sister again after all these years; he decided to make pancakes for breakfast. Both Tooru and Miyuki were sitting next to each other at the table. Both of them argued that morning about the shower- Tooru had to wash the sweat from the morning run before he went to work and Miyuki simply wanted to get ready but she wanted to be the first. It looked like they solved that problem and they had a small talk.

"You're not coming with us?" she asked. Tadashi planned to escort her back home. She shouldn't have lied to mom and dad. He wanted to make sure she was safe. They exchanged phone numbers and accounts on social networks.

"Sorry, I would, but I have to work," Tooru answered. "But say big hetero hello to your parents for me."

"No problem, brother-in-low," she answered. "By the way, how is it to go from dating women to dating brother?"

Tooru sipped from his cup of coffee and answered, "When you strip a woman you have to deal with the bra underneath the shirt. With your brother, I only have to take off the shirt."

Tadashi dropped his spatula. "Don't say something like that in front of my sister!"

"If you don't want me to know, then don't be so loud."    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but making another OITNB referance, it's Big Boo! It's one of the best lines os season 3! 
> 
> If everything goes according to plan, KuroKen next part! Until then, please leave a review. it would be great^^
> 
> Hope you liked that chapter^^


	3. Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is acting weird and Tadashi has no idea how to deal with it. Something happens in Tasashi's friends' engagement party that might change his relationship with Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, if anyone of you is Greek, I'm sorry if I might have offended you in some sort of way in this chapter- I have nothing personal against you guys, you have a lovely country.
> 
> Also, I made Tsukishima way too OOC, but still, he isn't a jerk in this story (though it might accidently seem that way). Neither Kuroo is a jerk.
> 
> I didn't write smut (it's not even in the tags), but it is hinted, so don't worry guys.^^

He found himself crying again.

"Brother, please stop it," Miyuki begged.

"I haven't seen you for a long time!"

Miyuki tried to break his hug. "It's embarrassing, everybody's staring!"

She was blushing, her eyes are red, as if she was about to cry too. Tadashi ruffled her hair, "Please be safe."

"I will," she promised. "Send me a wedding invitation, I'll come." The previous night she taught him about social networks and they exchanged phone numbers. Tadashi was simply happy that he could find a way to stay in touch with her. They had many years of separation to make up for.

"Send me a text when you get home. I want to make sure you are alright," he said.

She nodded. Then she remembered something, "By the way, when did you break up with Tsukishima-kun?"

It was an odd question, yet he gave her an answer. "A long time ago. It has been five years since then. Why?"

Miyuki hesitated at first. "When I tried to find your address, his mother gave the address to his place. She still thinks you two are going out. Does she know the truth?"

"Maybe she got confused," Tadashi tried to joke, though that information made him feel uncomfortable. "You won't be late for the bus, right?"

She checked the time on her phone. "You're right, I have to go. Take care."

They hugged again, with a promise to meet each other again.

 

Tadashi knew there Tsukishima's office was located. It wasn't an impressive building, but not hard to locate. He texted Tsukishima, "I'm at your building. Can you please come down?" He couldn't go inside the offices, but he could wait at the lobby.

"My break is in ten minutes," Tsukishima texted back. "Can you wait or is it something important?"

"I'll wait," Tadashi replied.

He was checking his texts- he got few from Tooru, Miyuki and Kiyoko. He was busy answering and didn't notice when Tsukishima sat down next to him. The blond was wearing a suit, which wasn't surprising considering his job. Besides, Tooru also wore suits, though they were much more expensive than what both Tsukishima and Tadashi could afford together.

"Is everything alright? Because it sounds urgent," said Tsukishima.

Tadashi looked around, considering having the conversation in the lobby. However, it was a private place and there were too many people. "Let's go out," he suggested.

There was a family restaurant not far from the building. It wasn't crowded and they sat down at the corner, there they could talk without being interrupted. "How was the meeting with you sister?" asked Tsukishima.

"Great," Tadashi admitted. "But there is one thing that bothered me."

"What is it?"

"She may have told me… I would say, hinted me that you're still saying we're dating."

Tsukishima's eyes widened from surprise. And Tadashi recognized the guilt on his face. "It's true?!" he raised his voice a bit. "Tsuki, what the hell?"

"She just… she never… I…" It was the first time Tadashi saw Tsukishima acting like that. "I can explain."

"Go ahead."

"I never told my family about us breaking up."

Tadashi was even more puzzled. "Why didn't you do it? We broke up five years ago!"

"I just never had the chance to tell her. We don't talk about my love-life, so I didn't tell her anything."

"Is there someone else who doesn't know?" Tadashi questioned.

Tsukishima shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well… remember that I told you about Kuroo's engagement?"

"Yes… He doesn't know?"

"He thinks that I'm coming with you."

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Tadashi remembered Tsukishima insisted he wouldn't bring Tooru with him. "You are a smart guy; you should know I'm going to bring my fiancé with me."

"Have you talked to that guy? He couldn't stop talking how much he was excited to see us together; I didn't have the chance to tell him."

"You should," Tadashi got up furiously. "There is no need for us to pretend we are a couple because it would disappoint other people." He walked out of the restaurant, wondering what Tsukishima's reasoning was.

 

Tadashi tried to focus on the book he was reading, but no avail. The fight with Tsukishima was upsetting and he couldn't let it go. After all, they were best friends- surely Tsukishima could tell that. He closed the book angrily.

Tooru, who was reading papers related to his work, noticed the gesture. "Either you're angry or your favorite character just died- in that case, why are you surprised that someone dies in a book called 'Hunger Games'?"

"I had a fight with Tsuki," he admitted to Tooru. He could tell him… There was no reason to hide it. "Apparently, he still tells our friends we are dating."

Tooru got up the bed, happily announcing, "I knew it!" Then he considered his words. "Wait, what?"

"What do you think you know?" Tadashi asked puzzled.

"He is still in love you," said Tooru. "Though, I didn't expect he was lying about your relationship."

Tadashi laughed. "There is no way he still has feelings for me! Besides, he has someone too."

"Your innocence is one of the things I love about you," Tooru went back to bed. "But just because he is dating someone, it doesn't mean he loves them."

"He wanted to get back once, but I turned him down." Tadashi remembered that night. It happened almost four years ago, around the time he started dating Tooru.

"You also found a better looking guy, but he doesn't seem to understand the clue."

Despite his smile, Tadashi could see Tooru was upset too. He gave him a fast kiss, to prove him he had no reason to worry. "Just because he is telling we are still dating, doesn't mean I'm going to get back to him. We are going to that party together, and I'm introducing you as my fiancé."

 

It wasn't that Tooru didn't trust Tadashi. He simply didn't trust four-eye. He has always suspected the blond and Tadashi confirmed his fears. Tadashi didn't talk to his friend. Tooru knew that they would meet at the party and promised to keep an eye on him. He wouldn't let him near Tadashi.

"You are worried, aren't you?" said Tadashi. They were on their way to his friend's house, and all could Tooru think about was the new piece of information.

"I'm fine," he lied. It happened to him before. He was engaged to his first girlfriend, but she left him for another man. He didn't want it to happen again. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Did you at least get their names?"

"I'm sure they will introduce themselves."

The couple didn't live far from their apartment, the couple walked there by foot. They took the risk and held hands. Some people were staring, but nothing dangerous. There was a rise in crimes against the LGBT community since they started talking about legalizing same sex marriage. It was felt less in the city itself.

"We are here," announced Tadashi.

They went inside a building with five levels. It was as fancy as the place they lived in, but it did indicate on a high status. They went inside the elevator and Tadashi pressed the third floor. After the doors were closed, Tooru pressed the stop button.

"What are you-" Tadashi asked before Tooru cut him with a kiss. They started to kiss passionately. Tooru's hands went down from Tadashi's thighs to his belt, undoing it. Tadashi broke the kiss and stopped his hand. "What is going on?" His face was red from embarrassment- it was really seductive.

Tooru licked his lips. "I'm just going to give you a little present." He went down on his knees and unzipped Tadashi's pants.

 

They reached the floor safely. Tadashi managed to close his pants and wear the belt again. "You shouldn't do something like that without a warning," he scolded Tooru. It was surprising he still could talk after the screaming and moaning. Tooru, however, was proud at himself.

"You liked it," he winked at him. Tadashi didn't say anything.

The freckled man pressed the door's bell. There was a sound of music from the apartment, though not too loud. The guy who opened the door was a short man with a bad hair-die. His brown eyes reminded Tooru of a cat. Upon noticing Tadashi, he smiled. "Long time no seen," he said. They shook hugged like they hadn't seen each other for years- which was the case.

The cat man let them in. The place was full with strangers- he doubted Tadashi knew all of them. He could see there were many gay couples, which wasn't supposed to be surprising considering the fact it was a gay engagement party.

Tadashi seemed to realize he still didn't introduce Tooru. "This is Oikawa Tooru, he is my fiancé."

"Nice to meet you," said Tooru.

"My name is Kozume Kenma," the short introduced himself. "Though it's about to change soon."

A familiar figure showed up. He was taller than all three men with black hair as messy as the economy of Greece. Tooru was surprised he recognized the man. The man seemed to recognize Tooru too. "Well, well, isn't it a coincidence?"

"Hello, Kuroo," Tooru faked a smile. "I had no idea I would run into you here."

"It's my place, after all," Kuroo also put on a fake smile. "This is my party that you walked in."

"He is with me," Tadashi interrupted. Both he and Kenma were shocked. "You guys know each other?"

The two men glared at each other. "Our companies are working together," explained Kuroo. The men met each other occasionally for business meetings.

"I'm going to bring more food," said Kenma.

"I'll help you," offered Tadashi. The two left the taller men in awkward situation. They weren't friends outside the office, just pretending to like each other for business.

"So," Kuroo voice was curious. "You're the one who is engaged to Yamaguchi. I was thought you were into women."

"I still haven't changed. Though I had no idea you favored men."

"Kenma and I are together since childhood," Kuroo said proudly.

"And how do you know Tadashi?" Tooru wondered what relations his lovely partner could have with a devious man like Kuroo.

"He used to date my friend back in high school- both Tsuki's and my team played against each other." So this guy was Tsukishima's friend. "I was surprised to hear they broke up. Everybody thought they were meant to be."

"Is that so?" Tooru fought the urge to punch that guy and wipe his smug smile off his face. Young people these days were unbelievably rude.

"Yes, Tsuki will be here any minute… I suggest you to keep an eye on your fiancé. Who knows who is trying to get him back?"

 

When Tadashi and Kenma stepped inside the kitchen, a short orange haired man was there, eating some of the food. "Hello, Yamaguchi!" he greeted the freckled man.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Shoyo," said Kenma.

Hinata Shoyo and Tadashi used to work together at a restaurant, the one where he met Tooru. Hinata was one of Tadashi's best friends after Tsukishima. Hinata apologized and finished chewing the food. "Sorry, Kenma, I got hungry."

"It's okay, it is meant for the guests."

"How is Hitoka-chan?" asked Tadashi. It had been awhile since he met Hinata's wife, but he remembered she was a lovely woman.

"Great," Hinata announced with a wide smile. "We found out that both of the babies are girls!"

"Congratulations, you're probably excited."

"Yes- with all my friends being gays, it's nice to be surrounded by beautiful girls."

"I wouldn't include your daughters in that sentence." Hinata was a nice guy, but sometimes he had to think more than five seconds. Tadashi turned to Kenma. "You decided to take Kuroo's name?"

"Yes," nodded Kenma. "I don't really mind and he seemed happy with that."

Tadashi realized Tooru and he never discussed that issue before. They never set down and planned everything seriously. They wanted to make sure they could get married in the country they live in. When straight people got married, the wife changed her name. It wasn't that simple with gay couples. Tadashi wanted to keep his name, but was it the same with Tooru?

"You guys already set a date?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, tomorrow we fly to Canada, we are marrying there," Kenma said with a straight face.

"What?!" both Hinata and Tadashi were surprised.

"You didn't tell me anything about it," Hinata was a bit angry.

"Don't you want to wait until they make same-sex marriage official here?" wondered Tadashi. He didn't want to fly to another country. He wanted to get married next to his family and friends.

"They might decline; no one said it would be legalized in the end," explained Kenma. "I don't want to wait. It's not the wedding itself that I care about. It's about the marriage. I want Tetsurou and I have the same rights other married people have. Without legal documents, we aren't considered a couple."

It was a harsh, but it was the truth.

 

For some unknown reason, Kuroo was surprised to see him. "You invited me," said Tsukishima.

"Yes, you are right," Kuroo let him in. "He is here… Do you know who his fiancé is?"

"Yes, I met that asshole," Tsukishima said bitterly.

"You have a tough competition; he is the type who gets what he wants. He is also has his own successful company."

"I'm fighting the urge to punch you in the face."

"Get in the line."

Tsukishima told his friend the truth. He didn't want to admit it, but he still had feelings for his former lover. There was nothing he hated more than Oikawa and his annoying hair. Tsukishima never thought they would last. In the end of the day, Oikawa was straight, and it wouldn't be long until he would hurt Tadashi. He also knew that Tadashi wouldn't break up with Oikawa. He was loyal, too much for his own good. He waited patiently, trying to hide his feelings.

However, the two got engaged. It was wrong. Tsukishima was supposed to be the one who needed to ask it. Tadashi and he went through a lot together, they were a strong couple. It was his own stupidity that brought their separation. Once the two would get married, it was the end.

Kuroo told him where he could find the freckled man. He was talking to a shorter man with orange hair, whom Tsukishima couldn't care less about, next to one of the tables. He approached Tadashi, interrupting the conversation he was having. "We need to talk," he said.

"Hey, I'm here too," said the other man out loud.

"Oh, really? You're just too short to be noticed," teased Tsukishima.

"Tsuki, stop it," Tadashi scolded him. "It's okay, Hinata."

The shorter man walked away, not without glaring at Tsukishima. Tadashi was clearly mad at him. "You shouldn't have talked that to him."

"I'm sorry," Tsukishima said. "I'm sorry that I lied about us."

"What did you do that?"

Tsukishima had a feeling that Tadashi already knew the answer. "I love you. I always have. I never stopped."

"But… I moved on long time ago… You also have someone…"

"I don't want anyone else but you. Yes, we broke up…yet, I don't think we should stay friends. There was a reason why we decided to date in the first place. It's because we were always more than that. I didn't want us to move to the next level, it was because I thought we were too young. I guess it was better taking that risk than letting you go. I never had any intention to let you go."

Tadashi never looked more bewildered, not even after watching Inception. "Why are saying all of that suddenly?"

"Because I don't want to be too late. I already made a mistake once and I'm not about to make another one."

Tsukishima gave Tadashi a kiss. The other man didn't move at first, as if he was paralyzed. Before Tadashi reacted, someone poked Tsukishima's shoulder. He let go of Tadashi, who looked half puzzled, half horrified. He turned around only to face a Tadashi furious fiancé. "May I have a word with you?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, there will be a happy ending for everyone! Next chapter will be fluffy before I start the angst (there is still the story with Yamaguchi's family that needs a closure), with KuroKen being adorable and even more OiYama fluff!
> 
> Please leave a review, I would like to know what you think about the latest chapter!


	4. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tooru talks some sense to Tsukishima, and everyone admit their fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so so sorry for neglecting this fic! I was so busy on the werewolf au, I forgot to update this! 
> 
> Anyway, I don't really know how gays are treated in Japan, I admit, I based a particular scene on something I saw in "Queer as Folk". If I wrote something that is completely incorrect, please feel free to tell me!
> 
> Either way, have fun!

Tadashi walked back and forth in the Kenma's bedroom. On the bed sat Kenma and Kuroo, watching Tadashi getting more and more anxious as the minutes pass by, while the rest of the guests were in the living room. "I thought Mr. pretty hair will punch Tsuki. It could have been a great show." Kuroo said in a bored tone.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Kenma frowned at his fiancé.

"It could make this party more memorable other than how this party was just good. People talk about this and tell it at family dinners-"

"What if he killed him?" Tadashi interrupted Kuroo. The worst case of scenario was running in his head. "He is an important man, this will all over the news. His would lose his company. He will go to jail- what if he meets his ex- girlfriend and reunite with her?!"

"I'm pretty sure he never dated a criminal," commented Kuroo. "Or there will be any females there for the record."

"I don't hear any screaming or begging, I think it's alright," said Kenma. "Don't you have something else to worry about?"

Tadashi stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

"He caught you ex kissing you. Did he warn you something like this might happen? I mean, Tsuki is your best man. He will be there at your wedding, obviously. Maybe he got the wrong impression?"

Tadashi laughed nervously. "Tooru couldn't possibly-" but he didn't want to complete the sentence. Just when he was reunited with his old family, his new one is threatened to cease before it could be made.

 

Tsukishima wasn't sure where he was. Well, he was at Kuroo's place, but the room was more of a storage room, small, no windows and it was filled with boxes and junk. There were boxes filled with old PSPs and video games. He didn't want to stay for long, but the door was blocked by Oikawa Tooru, whose expression Tsukishima couldn't read. Tooru was smiling, but his eyes reflected fury.

"Aren't you going to beat me up?" Tsukishima wondered out loud. From what Tadashi had told him, Tooru wasn't the type of guy who would stay cool in this kind of situation, he was immature.

"I just wonder," said the shorter man, "what the hell makes you think he would come back to _you_?"

Tsukishima smirked. That guy was so full of himself. "What is so great about you? You just have a lot of money. How many girlfriends you used to have? He told me you were quite a player. Just because he naïve, it doesn't mean I can't see through you. Maybe he won't leave because he is too loyal for his own good, but the moment you see a pretty girl, you'd leave him. He doesn't need you."

"Whatever happens between him and me, it's our business," replied Tooru, not taken aback by Tsukishima's words. "You are really selfish for treating him like that."

That guy was annoying. It wasn't a lie, Tsukishima did treat Tadashi badly, and that was what he was angry about.  "I won't leave him."

Tooru laughed. "But you already did. You see, we talk. I know the reason you guys never made it. It was your fault. You were the one refused to make the next move. I also know you tried to come back to him." Tsukishima was surprised that Tadashi told Tooru that much, and Tooru was satisfied. "And he said no."

Breaking up with Tadashi was a mistake. He was always around, always by Tsukishima's side; it was hard when suddenly he wasn't. He took Tadashi's loyalty for granted, thinking he would come back again with a simple apology. He had made an idiotic mistake and was forced to see the man he once loved happy with another guy, constantly talking about him and moving on. It was now or never.

"We have known each other for a long time. He will-"

"And here, that's your problem," Tooru interrupted him. "You think he would always run back to you, but he doesn't need you as much as you need him. You regret ruining this relationship; you fucked up your current one."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Tsukishima wasn't sure he liked it when Tooru mentioned Tanaka. Especially since he tried to forget about him.

"Of course it does," Tooru looked too damn satisfied with himself; it was surprising the man didn't purpose himself. "You fucked up in the past and you're afraid it would happen again. So, instead of working about keeping what you have now, you just decide to go back and trying to fix what was shattered. Honestly, I thought you're a smart guy. This just proof I'm better."

Aside from the last comment, Tsukishima knew Tooru was right and it killed him. He had done stupid choices in the past. He was way too afraid to screw his relationship with Tanaka; he ended up doing exactly what he was scared of. He didn't say anything. Tooru took as a sign he won the argument. Tsukishima would never admit defeat to that guy. He to admit, though, as far as Tadashi told him, the older guy handled things maturely.

"I'm going to enjoy my enemy's party," said Tooru. "Or my fiancé's friend party, I like the sound of the first sentence better."

Tsukishima still didn't say anything to the other guy.

"There is one more thing," Tooru added, but didn't finish the sentence.

"What is it?" Tsukishima complained.

Instead of using words, Tooru told his massage by punching him in the face.

 

No one came out of the room and the tension almost killed Tadashi. Then, he saw his fiancé coming out of the room, his face reflected pain. He immediately ran towards him. "Tooru, are you okay?! You didn't murder him, right? You can't go to jail; you have so much to live for!"

"I just gave him a little talk, that's all," Tooru lied.

"He punched me in the face," said Tsukishima as he walked out of the room. Even in a quick glance Tadashi could see the black eye.

"Only once," Tooru cried defensively.

"Show me your hand," Tadashi ordered him. There was a small cut and it was swollen a bit.

"I accidently hit the wall after it," admitted Tooru. Tadashi had no idea how this could happen, but it didn't matter. The two had to solve this.

"Let's go home. I'll treat you wound."

 

The party went on normally. The guests quickly forgot about the accident that happen, or didn't notice it. Tadashi went home earlier than expected along with Tooru, but that was expected. Hinata went away too after an hour- he had a wife and kids to take care of. Though Kuroo thought Tooru punching Tsukishima would be the highlight of the evening, that award went to Yaku who had to deal with his Russian boyfriend, Lev, getting drunk and pass out in the Kenma's and Kuroo's living room.

After all the guests left, there was a lot of mess, but the couple decided they would deal with it in the morning. All they wanted was some sleep.

"I can't believe you wanted to ruin your own party," Kenma scolded his fiancé.

"I didn't try to ruin _our_ party. I just wanted to make it more memorable," Kuroo yelled from the bathroom. Kenma was already in bed, under the blanket.

"You still should've controlled you friend."

"Somebody needed to give him that push, or else he would live forever alone. He needed to figure out things on his own."

Kenma rolled his eyes. Kuroo did have good intention, though. Kuroo walked into the room and took off his short, joining Kenma in bed. The scar on Kuroo's stomach was clear and visible.

Tadashi asked him earlier why they didn't wait until the government approved gay marriage. He didn't tell him the exact reason. Last month, Kuroo was involved in a car accident. Kenma wasn't allowed to sit next to him since they weren't married. The fact they were engage didn't help at all since they weren't allowed to marry anyway. Kenma could only come to visit when friends were allowed. Kuroo was always there for him, but he couldn't be there in the most critical situation.

Kenma didn't care if gay marriage would finally be approved any time around. He wanted to get married fast. He hugged Kuroo and enjoyed the other's body warmth.

"I take it as-"

"No, you were a bad boy."

"But, it's our engagement party-"

"No."

 

Tsukishima knew what he did was wrong. He also knew he had to apologize about it later. However, he also had something more important to do before he would get cold feet. He apologized to Kuroo for leaving early, but he had no choice.

He already knew the address. He spent several nights at Tanaka's apartment. They met in a bar, what began as a series of one night stands, and turned out slowly to something more meaningful. Tsukishima didn't trust himself. He messed up the relationship he had with Tadashi, the most significant relationship in his life. He screwed it up by running away when things got serious and he ended up doing that again.

Just before knocking on the door, he froze. What if Tanaka didn't want to talk to him? He had every right to be angry with Tsukishima. God, he was so pathetic. He couldn't even bring himself to knock on the door of a person. He mentally slapped himself. This wasn't a time to get scared. Determined, he knocked on the door. A moment that seemed like forever passed until Tanaka opened the door.

He was wearing a white tank top and black shorts that weren't typical for the cold weather. Tanaka was shorter than Tsukishima, but no one could ignore his presence. He wasn't the typical type of handsome- if anything, he looked more like a delinquent- but he was attractive in a way.

Tanaka was surprised to see Tsukishima at his door step. Then his expression turned to an angry one. "What do you want?" Tanaka tried to look scary; it was hard to fall for that after getting to know him.

"Look, I'm sorry," Tsukishima went straight to the point. "I know I ruined everything, I admit. I didn't want to make the same mistake I made in the past. In the end, I still did it. I stop before things get too serious." Tanaka's expression softened and Tsukishima took it as a sign to continue. "This time I won't repeat another mistake. I want to fix it before it's too late. I'm ready to make the next step."

Tanaka didn't answer for a while. Tsukishima waited and waited, but for nothing.

He sighed. "Can I come inside so we can talk about this properly?"

"My older sister came to visit," answered Tanaka.

Tsukishima understood what Tanaka said. "Well, I do apologize. I hope you have a nice time." He turned around and walked away.

"Would you like to meet her?" Tanaka yelled. Tsukishima stopped and turned around to see Tanaka smiling towards him. "I did brag about dating a hot tall blondie."

"I would like that."

"Awesome! But what is wrong with your eye?"

"Long story."

 

Tadashi finished putting the bandage on Tooru's hand. All the way to their apartment, there was an awkward silence. Now, they were in their bedroom. "How does it feel?"he asked his fiancé.

"That doesn't hurt that much," Tooru admitted. "That friend of yours still looks much worst, so I'm good."

Tadashi took the first aid kit from the bed and put it aside. Then he went back and sat next to Tooru. "I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't realize what happened, so I couldn't stop it on time."

Tooru, on the other hand, had something different that bothered him. "You don't think I'd leave you, right?"

Tadashi bit his lip. That was a thought he hated to have, especially since he never told Tooru about it. "When we first met, I was worried about you being straight. I was afraid that one day you will be disgusted by me and decide to date women again. That's why when I told you I was looking for something serious, I wanted to know if it wasn't something temporary. But you said you wanted something more, I couldn't be happier. You didn't care about me being a man. I guess over the time I got less worried."

Tooru began to laugh. Tadashi couldn't understand what was so funny. "Do you know what Iwa-chan said the day I met you?" Tadashi nodded negatively. Tooru continued, "He told me I was looking at you like a predator trying to lurk his prey. I found you interesting since the very beginning. If anything, I was the one who worried."

Tadashi blinked few times. "You were worried?"

"You had a long relationship with four-eye, and you two still hung out together after the break up. I was afraid that one day you'd want to go back to him."

"But I told you, he already-"

Tooru cut him off. "Yeah, I know, but I was still worried that you'd realize I'm no good."

"I didn't refuse Tsuki because of you. I moved on. I think that even if you weren’t in the picture, I still wouldn't go back to him. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Tadashi showed his engagement ring. "I'm planning on leaving you any time soon, or ever for that matter."

Tooru took Tadashi's left hand and kissed it. "I guess we still have to work things out."

"We still can't decide our last name." It was a big issue they always put on delay.

"I still haven't met you family-" Tooru started until he reminded himself the reason. "Actually, I met you sister. She was interesting."

"I talked to Miyuki the other day," said Tadashi. "I know you can't meet my parents, but how about my grandmother? Her situation is getting worst and I want to have a chance to see her as long as I have the chance."

"You are serious?!" Tooru's eyes sparkled.

"Of course," Tadashi smiled, "I really want her to meet you. She would love you."

"Let's do it, then."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't given up on the series! I want to finish this part and write just a few more before I finish this completely. It would be hard, since I have a TMI AU written for Tsukkiyama and another OiYama fic GA AU I need to update, but I will try my best. 
> 
> Hope you liked the update. Please leave a comment, they are always welcome^^

**Author's Note:**

> A little lesson in Japanesse (from someone who doesn't speak or know Japanesse)- onii san means big brother (onii chan is used is the relationship is close).
> 
> I thought I wouldn't include Yamaguchi's family, but I need a closure and this will be the last part that his past would be mentioned. It's better to give it a closure than constantly remind it as a tragic backstory. I didn't want to make Miyuki as an OC at first, but she has an important role. 
> 
> Also, how many guessed the first line is a referrence to "Orange Is The New Black?"
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment^^


End file.
